a missed call, a text message
by PorfontoPorifin
Summary: And after she wrestled with the thin bed sheets and pillows for what it seems like hours, she heard a buzz from her cellphone.


_**a missed call, a text message**_

_And after she wrestled with the thin bed sheets and pillows for what it seems like hours, she heard a buzz from her cellphone._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club does not belong to PorfontoPorifin. It belongs to Hiroko Utsumi, Kyoto Animation, Animation Do, and Kōji Ōji.**

**This story takes place before Gou Matsuoka entered high school.**

* * *

It was supposed to be another night of sleeping.

But how was she supposed to sleep when she saw a missed call from her brother?

If only she hadn't been singing loudly on the shower like there was no tomorrow, she would've heard the buzzing of her cellphone.

And the consequence of that action was the pounding of her heart that seemed very loud. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere. She wasn't in the right state to sleep. Hope kept her up.

But she tried not to open her ruby eyes. Because she had a fear that the reason her brother called wasn't a good thing.

And after she wrestled with the thin bed sheets and pillows for what it seems like hours, she heard a buzz from her cellphone. Indicating that there was a notification on her phone.

Her hands scrambled to the source of the noise, which was on her bedside table.

Shaky hands grabbed the phone and reeled it close to her face. Her heart pounded faster, she was curious if it was her brother who answered her text message.

With the screen that lights up the dark bedroom, a box shows up with an unopened letter on it.

_You have one unread message._

_| View | Ignore |_

Her thumb hesitated whether if she wanted to read it now, or save the pain, or joy, for later.

And somehow, one second pushed her worries away when she pressed the "View" button.

_+81-3-XXXX-XXXX (Rin)_

_Sorry, wrong number._

Her excited face changed into disappointment as quickly as one millisecond. And she knew that her vision was starting to get blurry, and her pale cheeks became wet.

It was funny. She felt that her existence became smaller and smaller in her brother's world. She knew that her scrunched up, knee-hugging position would be like a small moss in the pool that her brother would swim in.

And that pool is the one with victory.

_His_ pool of victory.

Gou wished that she hadn't clicked the "view" button. She wished she had been in a deep sleep when the phone buzzed. She wished she didn't send that text message asking if he meant to call her. She wished that she hadn't took too much interest in the missed call.

And the most of all, she wished that she didn't care for Rin Matsuoka.

_But how could I abandon the love for my only sibling?_

She thought about that sentence, over and over. As she could only lay down again, with salty water dampening the pillow.

* * *

Rin stares at the time displayed on the blue screen of his cellphone.

_11.00 PM_

Then Japan's time would be on 12.00 AM, wouldn't it? He hoped that it wasn't too late in the night for him to answer.

After the same moment he sent the message to his little sister, he felt a slow pain that crawled up to his lungs.

He wandered if he should've responded like that.

But it was an accident after all, and talking to her would distract him from his practice.

_Yes, that's right. I need to practice._

That was his last thought before he puts on his swimming goggle with a loud snap and dive in to the pool.

Trying to ignore the claws of cold water.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, this is my first attempt at angst. How is it? Was it pretty dry or bawl worthy?**

**I think Gou was a OOC here. But I think that beneath her though exterior, there's some part in her heart where she's actually fragile and stuff. I think most of us are like that.**

**Hopefully, the last part did Rin some justice. I think that he still cares for Gou even though he ignores all of her calls and text messages. And I personally think that he lives in the western side of Australia? Maybe a headcanon for the sake of the story.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think of this story on a review or PM. And thank you for taking time to read this fanfiction!**


End file.
